


Just Give Me Two Minutes

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Just smut, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, im surrounded by children, why am I only writing smut?, yes I know it’s a horrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Just read the tags





	Just Give Me Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Dean getting drunk/inebriated from Party On Garth was something I found attractive so I had to write this. I don’t know if it came out right cuz I wrote this a few days ago like past midnight (again) and decided to just screw it and post it from my iPod cuz god knew I wasn’t getting (private) access to a desktop any soon so I kinda forgot what this even is :P hope y’all’ll enjoy anyway

Dean giggled, hands slipping from Cas’s shoulders, despite his continuous attempts to latch onto Cas. “We’re so drunk.” He snickered when Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, and then blew a raspberry there, the sensation tickling his senses. “Sure you can even get it up, big boy?” Cas growled, and with an abrupt surge of strength, he placed his hands on Dean’s hips, and pushed, leading him around and through their bedroom door. Propelled backwards, his legs hit the bed, and he landed on his back, a wide goofy grin on his face the entire time.

Cas stood in front of him, chest heaving, fingers fumbling to take of his tie, before eventually tugging hard and letting it come free. A fond look overcame Dean’s face. He beckoned towards Cas, reaching out for him. “C’mere.” He said, his voice soft.

Cas looked up from where he’d been struggling with his pants zipper next. Meeting Dean’s eyes, he swallowed, abandoning the zipper in favor of crawling onto the bed. Dean parted his legs, giving Cas space to come closer, and he did, clumsily balancing on his forearms on top of Dean. He was breathing heavily, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath, but Dean knew he wasn’t any better either. As Cas bent down to touch his forehead against Dean’s, Dean reached up, slipping Cas’s shirt off his arms for him. Straightening long enough to free his hands from the sleeves, Cas tossed the shirt somewhere to the side, letting it disappear beyond the bed to the floor, before slumping down again, this time tilting his head so that his lips met Dean’s.

Sighing, Dean relaxed, his mouth curled up in a lazy grin as he opened up, letting Cas lick and suck, their kisses sloppy and open mouthed as Cas slipped his hand under Dean’s shirt. At the feel of his cold hands against his heated torso, Dean let out a hiss, humming when Cas strokes upwards. His hips bucked up when Cas tweaked his nipples, and the action made his aroused length brush against Cas’s. Cas pulled back to let a gasp, eyes popping open as he stared down Dean, a look akin to amazement on his face. He should have felt uncomfortable, would have, if it weren’t perhaps for the alcohol streaming through his body, loosening his inhibitions enough to let Dean relish in the look. Still smiling happily, he let Cas push the shirt off of him, and then he was falling back on top of him. The expanse of skin now liberated to each other’s touch was taken advantage of, hands stroking over the planes of chests and running up and down each other’s sides. It was Cas who tugged of Dean’s pants first, but Dean was quick to follow, pushing the pants off, copping a hefty feel of Cas’s ass in the process, cupping them before he resumed his path downwards, rubbing Cas’s thigh, the pants and boxers following, before Cas kicked it off, Dean trying to help but eventually just getting their legs tangled up. At that, they both snickered, lips still somewhat connected, until their hips met as well, and then they were gasping as they started to grind against each other.

“A-asking me if I can get it up...” Cas said, sounding petulant and far too coherent for Dean’s liking.

“In me,” Dean gasped, his hands slipping on Cas’s back when Cas - as if having read his mind - touched a finger to his hole, before he even finished his short sentence. “Want you - now.”

Cas hummed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Dean’s stubbled jaw. “Lube?”

Lube? Dean frowned, trying to figure out what Cas was talking about. He couldn’t concentrate when his entire focus was honed in on the finger slipping inside of him anyway. Alcohol should have usually numbed Dean, but right now, it was only enhancing his sensations.

“Dean!” Cas drew out the word, managing to sound like a teenager. Chuckling, Dean hooked his ankles around Cas’s calves, mind nonetheless trying to retrace their conversation.

Ah, right. Lube. “Pillow?”

A hand slapped around Dean’s hand, far too dangerously close to his face. Scrunching up his face, Dean turned away, just in time to avoid getting smacked, and hit Cas’s shoulder in retaliation, though it was as good as a tap at this point. “Under. The pillow. Idiot.”

Cas hummed, rolling his eyes, but his hand slipped under the pillow, right under Dean’s head... and then he was cupping Dean’s neck. He was just about to protest, to complain to Cas to hurry up and get started on prepping him so he could fuck him already, when Cas leaned forward, and kissed Dean, this time more gently and languid.

Eyes slipping closed, all thoughts of, well, everything, melted away, as Dean wrapped his own hands around Cas’s face, drawing him closer, holding him in place as Cas continued to kiss him softly. He felt like he was floating on clouds at this point, so he barely registered when Cas started to rock against him, his hand falling away from Dean’s neck to slip under the pillow, and successfully grab onto the lube.

Sticking up his fingers, he quickly pushed in two fingers into Dean, chuckling into Dean’s neck when he let out a load, unrestrained moan, head pressing deeper into the pillow. Taking his time to stretch him, Cas peppered kisses all over him, soon making Dean’s skin shine with sweat and saliva. By the time Cas presses a third finger into Dean, his chest was heaving, and he hooked his legs around Cas’s waist, forcing their torsos to meet.

“Fuck me.” Dean said, eyes closed, nosing Cas’s ear. He took a large inhale of Cas’s scent, humming as he rubbed his cheek against Cas’s hair. “Fuck me, now.”

Cas pushes himself up, huffing as he tried to balance himself on one hand, before reaching down. He managed to lube his cock, but it took him several tries to get in position, by which time Dean started groaning, rolling his eyes. “I swear, it’s not that hard to f-“ he gasped, eyes popping open in surprise. Cas let out a smug smirk, before his own face morphed into a look of ecstasy, slumping down again to mouth at Dean’s shoulder. He lifted his hands to grab onto Cas’s shoulder blades, digging his nails into the skin right atop the bone. Hips stuttering, it took him a few more thrusts before Cas regained a somewhat of a proper rhythm, though neither of them cared as much as the feeling of being filled/being sheathed in that wonderful, tight heat.

“Still think I’m having trouble getting it up?” Cas said. Dean groaned, smacking Cas’s arm, harder this time.

“Shut up.”

Laughing loudly, Cas heaved himself up, enough to thrust into Dean with short, rapid thrusts. Clenching his muscles on purpose, he grinned when Cas let out a low moan, undoubtedly coming too soon. But he took his revenge by reaching down and jacking Dean off, pressing his lips to Dean’s cheek. After that, Dean came quickly as well, spilling all over Cas’s hand and his chest.

Sighing, he let Cas slump against him, tolerating it for all of a minute before he pushed at Cas’s shoulders, grumbling at him to clean up. As Cas wearily reached around for a rag they knew they kept nearby for such kinds of purposes, Dean’s eyes landed on the nearby clock. The time sent him into a heap of fitful laughter.

“T-two minutes?” He barely managed to get the words out before he was laughing again. Ignoring Cas’s grumbles protests, he let his swoop him up into his arms anyway, gathering Dean close, back to chest, fingers intertwined with each other where Dean’s hand lay resting on his stomach, still moving up and down with his laughter.

He could feel Cas shaking his head behind him, before pressing a kiss to his neck anyway, and his laughter finally started to die down. But the smiles didn’t disappear from either of their faces as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
